Si no es un Jinchuriki o un Pseudo-Jinchuriki ¿Entonces que es?
by Kenshi94
Summary: Él siempre se sintió diferente, era difícil explicarlo. Quería ser como los demás niño, alguien normal pero por alguna razón, sabia que no podía. Supuso que con el tiempo comenzaría comprender el porque.


**Si no es un Jinchuriki o un Pseudo-Jinchuriki ¿Entonces que es?**

 **Capítulo 1**

Se sabía que los Jinchuriki son aquellas personas a las cuales se las usa como contenedor, para poder retener en su interior algunas de las conocidas bestias con colas o también denominadas Biju, logrando de esta manera suprimir en gran medida el enorme poder destructivo que poseen las mencionadas. Naturalmente era uno de los métodos más efectivo y usados para ponerles un alto a la amenaza que presuponían para la humanidad. Pues eran y son existencias conformadas de puro Chakra, lo que causa que estas bestias no puedan ser asesinadas de manera definitiva, por ende, estos seres terminaban por ser indetenibles o imparables.

Claro que, también en muchas ocasiones se los sella en una persona con doble intención, es decir, aprovechar esa fuerza en beneficio de la aldea donde se realizó tal proceso, usando estas personas, shinobis o mejor dicho Jinchurikis como armas. Lo cierto es que pocas ocasiones a través de la historia shinobi, serian para una razón contraria.

No obstante, así, como estaban los Jinchuriki también había casos donde surgían personas que, de alguna manera u otra, contenían en su interior el poder de uno de los Biju, sin que estos habiten o fuesen sellados en ellos. Pudiendo ser más débil que un mismo Biju o inclusive más fuerte, aunque esto último fuese los menos probable, de hecho, esto último podía ser contado con los dedos de una mano. Comúnmente estas personas eran conocidas como un Pseudo-Jinchuriki, debido a su condición.

Uno de los casos más reconocido de como algún Shinobi pudo alcanzar tal potencial, es el de los hermanos de plata y oro. Lo mismos lograron sobrevivir por fortuna quizás, o por alguna acción o acto de último momento, de ser destripados de una forma más que dolorosa por los dientes de la bestia con cola más fuerte, el Kyubi, cuando este los devoro. Esto produjo que ambos hermanos estén en el interior del Biju durante varias semanas, obligados a alimentarse de la carne en el interior de la bestia. Al final y al cabo era la única manera para que pudieran prevalecer ante el hambre y obviamente sobrevivir a la horrible como también asquerosa situación en la que se encontraba hasta…bueno, ser expulsados…detalle que simplemente era mejor no describirlo y mucho menos imaginarlo.

La cuestión es que, gracias a ello se convirtieron en Pseudos-Jinchuriki o es lo que se cree. Las opiniones son variadas, ciertamente. Algunos intuyen que lograron tal hazaña por comer la carne en el interior del Zorro de los nueves colas. Otros atinan a pensar que el simple hecho de estar varias semanas en el interior de la bestia fue la razón por la que obtuvieron ese poder. En resumidas cuentas, habías varias hipótesis, algunas muy sensatas y otras que simplemente rayaba lo descabellado.

Y por último, pero no el peor estaba un literal y llano biju humano, si es que podría nombrárselo de alguna forma. Ciertamente un concepto único, especial y a su vez desconocido ante la mera razón de que, algo así nunca existió o al menos no había registros que pudiera brindar cualquier tipo conocimiento sobre una existencia tan ridículamente extraña.

Naruto Uzumaki, era ese único caso.

Un joven tímido por momentos, alegre y travieso en otros. Renuente a seguir el camino de un Shinobi a pesar de respetarlos. Con sueños distantes o metas lejanas a los de sus padres. De hecho, si el Hokage tuviera que describirlo, lo único que podría decir es que era un "niño con un potencial desconocido pero que simplemente deseaba una vida normal, como cualquier infante de su misma edad"

Cabía de decir que Hiruzen Sarutobi, realmente intento que lo obtuviera de todas las maneras posibles, aquella infancia que tanto deseaba Naruto. De verdad lo hizo. Pero eventualmente debió dejar de lado el deseo del joven, antes los cambios que se comenzaba a presentar en él.

Sentidos sumamente elevados, capacidades físicas superior a un genin entrenado. A tal punto que el propio Naruto comenzó a darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien consigo mismo. Y no se detenía allí, con el tiempo siguió empeorando aún más su situación más que particular gracias a lo primero que fue mencionado. Sus sentidos.

Esto lo llevo a tener temor, lo llevo a estar confundido e inclusive a tener dolores de cabeza ante sus sensibles oídos. Volviéndose poco a poco la situación incontrolable y no debido a que el chico no cooperaba. Claro que no. Se debía a que él estaba sufriendo, emocionalmente porque se sentía diferente a otras personas y físicamente, ante sus sentidos tan agudos y potentes. Que en vez de ser beneficioso le producía todo lo contrario.

Era algo particular e inexplicable que el Hokage trato y lo logró con sumo éxito manejarlo con sumo secretismo con estudios y atenciones médicas privadas, buscando mantener el anonimato del niño. Obteniendo respuestas, pero la vez, sabiendo que el chico probablemente no podría seguir con la vida y sueño infantiles que tanto maquinaba con felicidad, como el tener su propio negocio de Ramen, por decir uno.

Hiruzen se vio obligado a hacer que el chico tenga un entrenamiento Shinobi, aunque este último no quisiera. Pero sabía que era para su bien, sabía que no haba otro modo. Realmente fue la opción más factible para que pudiera manejar sus sentidos extremadamente descontrolados. Y que mejor para ello que el único clan que podía comprenderlo mínimamente y realmente saber cómo hacer que este bien. El Clan Inuzuka. Pues los estudios médicos sobre la condición del chico le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber, antes de actuar y tratar de ayudarlo.

Aparentemente de alguna manera su composición genética y Chakra se vio afectada por el mismísimo Kyubi. Pero de una manera totalmente diferente a un Jinchuriki o un Pseudo-Jinchuriki. Y la respuesta estaba en su madre.

Kushina Uzumaki, antigua Jinchuriki del Zorro de los nueves colas fue quien dio a luz a Naruto. Y luego de varias hipótesis se llegó a la conclusión que el niño desde el momento de su concepción hasta su nacimiento, es decir, durante aquellos nueves meses que se fue formando en el interior de alguien que posee una bestia con cola sellada en su interior. Podría ser la causa de los cambios actuales que poseía Naruto. Siendo la respuesta más lógica del porque era tan diferente en referencia a sus sentidos, capacidades físicas y su Chakra tan particularmente grande para un niño que nunca realizo ningún tipo de entrenamiento Shinobi. Fácilmente el joven era muy superior en términos de Chakra que el mejor Genin existente en la academia y eso sin lugar a dudas era un gran mérito, para alguien que llevo una vida normal y tenía tan solo ochos años.

Es más, de él podría surgir una nueva línea de sangre muy potente. Y por esa razón era lo mejor mantenerlo en secreto. El chico podría verse muy agobiado y en grandes alborotos si se supiera su condición de prácticamente, no solo ser hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namizake, sino también en parte del propio Kyubi. Claro que, no es como si fuera hijo directo de la bestia, pero en cierta forma lo afecto demasiado que su madre sea una Jinchuriki. Si Danzou se enterara o cualquiera otra nación, ¡Diablos!, preferiría no imaginar lo que sucedería.

Ya le fue muy difícil, lograr mantener en secreto quienes son su padre, no solo por los atentados que habría contra la vida de Naruto por parte de otras aldeas, sino también por lo que esto causaría en su propia aldea. Estaba más que seguro que si alguien supiera que era hijo de Kushina y Minato, los héroes que dieron su vida para proteger la aldea del Kyubi, al dividir y sellar el poder del Zorro en ambos para que no caiga en manos equivocadas, -cuerpos que solo el Hokage y dos personas más saben su locación- Naruto ya estaría desde hace dos años atrás dando sus primeros pasos en la academia ninja en contra de su voluntad o peor aún en la raíz.

Por suerte podía decir, que había salido todo bien y Naruto era conocido como un simple huérfano. O al menos pudo salir bien en un principio. Sinceramente el Hokage deseaba mantenerlo fuera de los problemas, en honor a sus padres y el sacrificio que hicieron por la aldea de la hoja. Pero ante la situación actual todo se fue al garete. Y no podía más que confiar en la matriarca o más bien líder del Clan Inuzuka.

Esto le causo sumo dolor de cabeza y lamento. Aun recordaba la mirada de Naruto entre temor y tristeza al verse obligado en ser entrenado por la líder del Clan Izunuka. Solo esperaba que Tsume sea paciente con el chico. Se crio como un niño normal y lleno de amigos en el orfanato. No estaba acostumbrado a las exigencias de un Shinobi.

Esperaba que al menos, Tsume logre hacer que pueda controlar sus sentidos lo más pronto posible, de paso no descubriría demasiado del chico y su potencial. Ya que, a pesar de haberle dejado en claro que el entrenamiento del chico sea confidencial, eso no impedía que a la matriarca del Clan Inuzuka, se le meta la idea de que Naruto debería entrar la academia y convertirse en un ninja, hecho y derecho, por esta u otra razones.

Y se majeo la sien con cansancio, reconocía que, si pasaría ello, por lo menos la razones de Tsume seria con buenas intenciones. Aun así, el que tiene la última palabra es Naruto, dudaba que cambiara de parecer en lo que lleve su entrenamiento. Pues, aunque sabía quiénes eran sus padres y tenía una enorme adoración como respeto hacia ellos, el pequeño y alegre –bueno probablemente no tan alegre ahora- rubio no deseaba ser un shinobi.

Aun así, se cuestionó con dudas el Hokage lo que podría suceder de ahora en adelante, reclinándose en su asiento y observando el techo de su oficina, ignorando las montañas de papeles en su escritorio.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación que la cabeza comenzara a dolerme más seguidamente? —


End file.
